The Gordon Research Conference Graduate Seminar provides an opportunity for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the field of bioinorganic chemistry to present their research and to learn about breakthrough developments in the field. Like all Gordon conferences, the Graduate Research Seminar (GRS) in Bioinorganic Chemistry is a small, focused meeting which emphasizes discussion and interaction with a diverse group of researchers. However, the Graduate Research Seminar is unique in that it is organized and attended almost exclusively by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. The first GRS was held in 1996 and was designed to accommodate talented young scientists who were turned away from the extremely popular Metals in Biology Gordon conference. Thus far, the meeting has been very successful, with attendance doubling, from 46 in 1997 to 94 in 1999. Senior scientists in attendance at the GRS have frequently remarked that the presentations and discussions were of the highest caliber. Since the meeting is attended predominantly by young scientists, the demographics of the conference roster reflect the changing face of the field. In 1999, the vice-chair, half of the discussion leaders, and 44 percent of the attendees were women. The fifth Gordon Graduate Seminar will next be held in Ventura, California from January 27 - 30, 2000. Discussions will focus on the following broad set of topics: (1) Small Molecule-Metal Interactions and Synthetic Active Site Mimics; (2) Biological Metal Regulation, Storage, and Transport; (3) Metalloprotein Structure and Function; (4) Spectroscopy of Biological Metals; and (5) Metal-Nucleic Acid Interactions. Finally, the first session of the conference is sponsored by the Metals in Biology Gordon conference, which provides networking and brainstorming opportunities with leaders in the field.